


I Got You

by FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare



Series: The Big Four [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Near Death Experiences, Other, Past Child Abuse, Slow Build, Support Group, Thank God there is no Hazel Grace to bash on said support group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare/pseuds/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare
Summary: Rapunzel has transferred to a new school now that she is no longer allowed to be home schooled by her foster mother. There she makes friends that will last a life time. Hiccup, Merida, Jack Frost, Flynn, to name a few.





	1. We're only human

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of the stories a friend told me. I will have mature themes in this work, with mentions of rape, sexual abuse, and physical abuse. There will also be descriptive scenes of physical abuse as well as consensual sex in later chapters. I'll put warnings before chapters in the notes, you can skip those chapters. I will be sure to make them shorter than the rest and only have the describing of the abuse and maybe other mundane things but no huge plot developments. You can read through them if you want because with most abuse cases the victims won't tell the whole truth, if any truths, in the beginning. That said enjoy the fanfiction.

I grabbed my purple backpack moving down the spiral stairs through the kitchen making sure to kiss my mother good-bye before rushing out the door. Mother tasted like morning breath and cigarettes today so she's probably on edge about me starting a new school today. I was originally home schooled but the foster worker said that my mother wasn't qualified to keep teaching me after last year. So we tried this school in Corona for two months but my mother was unimpressed with the education I was getting so we moved here Burgess. There's this private school called Berk academy it's about a half an hour walk away from my house. 

I get there in record time walking into the office quietly up to the front desk where a plump man sat with one hand with a long moustache that went down to his belly button but a bald head. I probably didn't realise I was staring because he asked me soon. "You need something lassy?"

"Oh... um I just started here... I was supposed to come and get my class list..." I said tripping over my own tongue.

"Why didn't you just come up and say so? I'm Gobber the attendance clerk and I'll need your name so I can grab you your things..." he said moving over to open a filling desk.

"Um Rapunzel Foster..." I said placing my hands gently on the counter nervously moving from the balls of my feet down to my heels and back up again. I did that while watching the man narrow his eyes mumbling Foster under his breath.

"Ah Miss Foster... Here's some extra paperwork for you and your guardian to fill out when you leave school, I need it back by Monday." He said handing her a multicoloured packet of papers. "Here's you class schedule." He said handing it to her "HICCUP!" He yelled as a tall brunette ran up next to her back pack slung over his shoulder. "Miss Foster Hiccup will be your guide around this home period. Hiccup this is Rapunzel show her around and you'll be excused from your home period too."

"Alright" the boy said turning towards me hand extended. "I'm Hiccup Haddock nice to meet you." I took his hand shyly shaking it before turning back to the bald man named Gobber.

"Um my mum sent in an application for a locker a few weeks ago..." He squint his eyes again looking at the posted notes on his monitor.

"Ah yes here you go lassy" He said pulling off a blue one handing it over to me.

"Thank you..." I say moving out of the office Hiccup following beside me. The bell rings moments later and the halls fill up with students rushing towards class I move quickly sticking to the wall like glue. This red head with crazy out of control hair then bounds towards us with a huge smirk on her face. "Hey Hic."

"Hey Mer going to North's?" the boy asked her.

"Duh we usually go together because your in Felix's class right down the hall... did you hit your head or something?" The red head asked crossing her arms over her head.

"No I told you and Jack that I had to show around the new kid during home period..." He said motioning towards me with both his hands. " _This_ is Rapunzel the new girl..." He said moving his hands over to Merida. "And Rapunzel this is Merida. Now are you really this forgetful or did you hit your head yesterday in gym?"

The girl playfully glared his way before turning towards me. "Nice to meet ya'" she had a faint accent I couldn't quite place but I didn't mind I just nodded my head politely.

"You too." I said to find the girl had rushed off with a group of other guys playfully punching and talking with one another. Another bell rang and only a few students were left scattering. I moved slowly away from the wall and down towards one of the halls.

"Do you know where you're going?" He asked moving along beside me.

"No..." I admitted looking down at my sticky note.

"Well let's start with your locker number..." 

"395" 

"Oh that right next to Jack's this way..." he said waving his hand for me to follow before moving up the steps. I ran after him as quickly as I could trying not to drop any of my papers or loose my sticky note. I notice he stopped leaning against a set of lockers when I walk up to him. "Ta Da!" He said and I turned to put in the combination before trying to put up the leaver with one hand. "Here let me..." He said moving his hand to jerk up and open for me.

"Thank you." I said placing my binder in at an angle so that I can get into my bag with two free hands. "Do you mind if I start decorating it a tiny bit."

"Not at all we have a whole hour and 15 minutes to show you around." I nodded pulling out a small mail holder placing it under the top vent sticking it there with pink ducktape. I then pull out a few pens and mechanical pencils to clip to the outer rim of the holder. I shake my head at my stupidity grabbing one of the pens of there to write down my locker combo on my hand to help memorise it. I then put more ducktape on the inside of the basket to help it stay up. I grab my binder and schedule closing my locker tightly. I walk away showing him the piece of paper. We go around to show where my classes are and the essential places like the lunch room and library. It turns out I have two classes with Hiccup and support group after school.

"Wait I have what?"

"Support group? Yeah all foster kids get it, it's a mandatory thing here if you're a foster kid or a previous addict. Some kids like me go there so we can talk about other things like losing a parent... It really helps. We have it right after class at Ms. Thiana's class she's actually the leader of the group as well." And with that the second bell rang.


	2. Training Wheels

I went through the halls dodging people as much as I could trying to get to my locker. Once I was there I had no time to catch my breath I grabbed my black pens and extra paper before closing it and running down the basement stairs to room 143, math with Mr. Bunnymund. I take a seat in the back of the class pulling out my notebook, loose leaf paper, pens, and calculator. I don'r notice when a white haired kid walks over sitting next to me. 

"You must be Rapunzel, I'm Jack, Hiccup told me to introduce myself." He held his hand out towards me and I took it shaking it softly. Meanwhile I look him up and down. He had white hair that spiked in different directions, it was kind of cute, in a childish way. He pulled out a black beanie putting it on over his head. He also wore a blue hoodie and tight jeans. He kind of reminded me of the kind of boys my mother told me to stay away from. I realised I was staring again when he turned and gave me a cocky grin. I could feel the heat rise on my cheeks and I turned away sharply when the teacher came inside.

"Alright you little devils we have a new student with us, Rapunzel Foster, would you please stand up and tell us something about yourself..." He said and I knew what accent he spoke with unlike Merida, it was Australian.

I stood up shaking I could see almost ever pair of eyes on me. It was unnerving how many people there were. My mind kind of went blank like in one second I forgot the entire English language. Everyone was waiting expectantly so I spoke the first thing that came to mind, "Well I draw... I was placed in a competition at my old school..." Mother told me not to talk about myself because it was rude and unattractive. I didn't really have anything going for me so I listened when she told me that men didn't like a girl who blabbered on, one the gossips was boring, so they preferred for ladies not to say a word. I quickly got my head and sat down shrinking in my chair. Just then a note landed on my desk.

_Nervous?_

It asked and I knew exactly who it was from so I nodded my head crumpling up the paper. The teacher told us to put the problem that he wrote on the side chalk board on a separate piece of paper in our binders. "This mates will be your extra credit problem. It will be turned in by this Friday or it won't count. Does someone in the class want to remind us why? Belle?"

"It changes weekly giving us a new problem and new chance to get extra credit." I herd some girl say while I copied down the Algebraic problem. It was then when we all got our quiz study guides. There were mutters of yeses and woos. and I looked down at the ten page packet of practice problems placing it in the front pocket of my binder. Class went smoothly after that with  the exception of Jack and Mr. Bunnymund's  banter back and forth. The bell rang soon after and I scrambled to collect my things placing everything in my backpack. I almost dart out of the classroom moving through the halls oblivious to the shadow following me. I reach my locker quickly noticing Hiccup there waiting for me.

"Hey Hiccup." I say holding out the palm of my hand to know what my combination is before opening my locker to place my bag inside noticing a note left for me.

_Might as well make use of this basket, how was 2nd period? -Hiccup_

I chuckle turning over to see Jack and Hiccup in a heated conversation about something I didn't quite understand. I closed my locker crumpling the paper walking  around them to throw it away. Suddenly there were two arms draped over my shoulders, "Ready Punzie?" Jack says and I blush at the nickname he just gave me.

"When you are, and Hiccup it was good." I said referring to the answer to the note he left in my locker. We start walking down the hall towards the art classroom, there a woman moves around at the speed of light putting away paints grabbing canvases setting up stools. 

"Come in everyone sit down where you think will be the best place for you to get your work done..." She said washing her hands, she reminded me of a hummingbird with the multicoloured highlights in her pixie cut hair, and more so in the way she buzzed around silently and quickly. I moved along until I found a canvas close to the outer edges of the half circle. Jack sat a couple places down but Hiccup sat down right next to me. It takes a few moments for the rest of the class to get here and fill the room. But once they fill in she takes attendance without drawing attention to me thankfully.

"Alright class I want you to close your eyes and think back to a time you were blissfully happy..." I closed my eyes listening to the woman's voice. "...Now I want you to take that feeling, moment, or time and associate it with an object or objects like a castle of building blocks has more than one object but you get the same result as someone to paints a stuffed bear. When you're ready start painting..." I open my eyes a blurred picture of these yellow lights came to mind I moved quickly grabbing purples, pinks, and like 50 different shades of yellow... okay it was like 5 but I could make 50 different colours with that if I wanted to. I didn't notice anyone else in the room. It was just me and the lights. I could be detailed and be dissatisfied or make it a blurry outer shine and be content.

I move drawing the outline of each light with a bight yellow, then I begin making them look like they are truly glowing. Once I'm finished with that I paint pink around them that fades into a purple. I check for any white spots before covering them with light purple paint. But before I can tell the teacher I'm finished she stops everyone we listen to one boy talk about this wooden play set he used to have, the teacher then had him show the class what the painting actually looked like. She then asked the class if it looked like what he described. After everyone answered he started walking back to his seat I raised my hand before Ms. Tianna could dismiss everyone to go back to their work. "I finished." I spoke softly and she told me to do exactly what the other guy had done. "Well you see as a kid I was afraid to go outside except once a year when my mother was sleeping I'd go outside and climb into one of the trees so I could watch these lanterns fly off through the sky on my birthday. It was my thing, I did everything else with my mother but this was the one thing I used to have all to my own..."

"That's great Rapunzel would you mind showing the class..." I got up grabbing my painting over to the center of the half circle I held it up to show everyone else. There was a blush spreading over my cheeks as I saw all the faces of people. "Rapunzel why didn't you add detail?"

"I thought about it but to do that would focus more on the materialistic part of it in getting the colours right, the shape, or the designs on the lanterns rather than focusing solely on the feeling of seeing them. They don't need to be perfect they just need to get the feeling across." I said looking down at my black flats.

"Is that why you picked a pink and purple shade rather than black or blue?" she asked. I nodded lamely refusing to look up at her or any of the other students. "Now we are going to do something else with this one than we previously did, I want to ask each of you to tell me what this painting makes you feel..." I listened to varying emotional responses but I think Hiccups was the only one that made me smile.

_hic: I'm jealous!_

_Ms. Tianna: Why?_

_hic: You think that just anyone can do that and get this kind of reaction?_

I then returned to my seat smiling while everyone else continued their work.

 


End file.
